Mirrors in Summer OVA
by BangxDitto
Summary: I've been waiting for the rainfall; it's said through urban myths that Albuquerque has the more rainfall during the summer than most southwestern states. While spoken mouth is never something to be listening to, it's like you need to hear it.
1. Mirrors in Summer OVA

**_So this is the planned…I guess not an epilogue,  
>but more of a reuniondotting I's & crossing T's sort of thing.  
>So, I hope you guys enjoy<em>**

**_I listened to I Try by Macy Gray profusely while writing this.  
>=]<em>**

**_An OVA [also written as OAV] is an Original Video Animation,  
>usually used in Japanese anime series that have ended,<br>but there was more to the story. This isn't an original video animation;  
>artistic symbolism? Why yes.<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Mirrors in Summer OVA<span>

I've been waiting for the rainfall; it's said through urban myths that Albuquerque has the more rainfall during the summer than most southwestern states. While spoken mouth is never something to be listening to, it's like you need to hear it. Imagine the world as it is now; still dark, gray, a bit bleak. But try to imagine it a little brighter? That's all I wanted to shoot for, and here we all are-playing our parts in a well acted play. I wanted to believe this reality could last...till I realized it was a fantasy that kept me breathing.

I keep waking up from the same nightmare and it's frightening because it's so…normal. It's set at a funeral, and everyone there is so sorrowful. I want to grieve with them, but I feel no pain. In the casket lies a familiar face: my boyfriend's. I'm so scared to bring up the inevitable; when is Troy going to die?

**..:….:..**

"I can't not think about it!"

Three pairs of eyes bore into me with the same thought provoking each mind: _Oh God…_

"Look sweetie it's just…something you'll have to get used to." Adele interjected first; a few weeks after winter break, she called my cell and wanted to know if she could come and hang out for the summer. Ivy said she'd take care of the thrift shop, and my Dad didn't care.

"But is it that straight forward…?"

Adele sighed, "If you love him…then yes. It has to be."

"But I just…" I sighed while twirling my spoon around inside my full coffee mug; we all decided to head on over to Breezeway Café on 23rd Street in downtown Albuquerque. It became sort of a ritual for us after school let out for Kels, Ry, and me.

Kelsi nodded, "Sweetie it's obvious that it'll take some time-"

"We've been together for almost six months."

"That's so romantic…" Ryan cut in, sighing dreamily.

"…and I don't know if I'll ever get used to the fact that I could wake up tomorrow, and he'll be dead."

Six eyes downcast to what they ordered on the small tables we pushed together; it was getting to be like that. Short conversations that can't get past mentioning the word death; our lives have become that melodramatic. I kept stirring the spoon in my coffee, wondering if the liquid would show me how my near future will pan out.

**..:….:..**

"How are you on this fine and lovely afternoon?"

Every time I look into his eyes, I can't help but picture those little cancer cells streaming throughout his blood, "I'm…okay."

He leaned over on the breakfast bar; we were at his house, and I was uncomfortable at him being this close. And…sitting on this bar stool.

"That doesn't sound like a good okay."

"I don't know really…" I stood, and let out a little sigh of relief, "I just…feel like something's changed."

"Like what?" His eyes were so curious; I wanted to shoot him for being able to be seventeen and twelve at the same time.

"Ummm…" Those eyes are so blue during warm seasons…, "It's just…that I have to go. Right now…."

"I thought you were free today, remember?" He walked over to the kitchen table where a various array of DVDs were, "Unrealistically Sappy Rom-Com Movie Day?"

"…Right."

"So why are you acting so not like Sunshine, Sunshine?"

"I-I can't-"

"Just tell me, I promise I won't get mad."

I looked into his eyes one last time, "The leukemia running through your veins." His lips pursed, and I took that as my cue to get the hell out of that house.

I rummaged around my purse before finally finding my cell phone; I called a well-used number.

"Kels?"  
>"Hey Shar, what's up?"<br>"Emergency Breezeway Meeting; call Ry. I'll get a hold of Adele."  
>"Okay…"<p>

**..:….:..**

"I said it to him…out loud."

"Oh my God…" Escaped all three of their lips; I nodded, and bleakly began to stir my coffee.

"You told him about your fear of him dying?"

I nodded to Ry's question, "It's just hard to wrap around my head…"

"I don't understand you…" Adele sighed, "If you love him, nothing else matters Shar."

"It matters when he won't be there."

"People die Shar." Kelsi looked to me with saddened eyes.

"But-not like this. Not how it should be…he can be something so much better than this."

"It's not like there's much you can do." Adele said, and I couldn't help but toss a death glance in her direction, "I'm sorry for being pessimistic, but it's true. He's sick, and he's going to be sick until he's gone. But it's not fair for you to treat him like he's broken; he just wants you to love him. That's all."

"I don't know if I can do that…"

"Who are you?" Kelsi looked at me in disbelief, "Last year, all you wanted was to love Troy. And now you're afraid of one measly little thing?"

"It's not tiny, and insignificant. Stop treating his leukemia like it doesn't exist!"

"Stop treating it like it's stopping you from loving Troy fully." Ryan counteracted, "You've done it before, there's no difference now. You're just too scared to be in love with him now that he's yours."

**..:….:..**

A month ago, my mother moved out of the penthouse she used to share with my Dad. In the heart of downtown Albuquerque, she found the perfect place to blow half of her settlement money. A smaller penthouse in one of the most prestigious apartment buildings; it was furnished in a 1600's French aria style, and every time I come to visit, it looks more cold than it does beautiful.

"We're having a Welcome Home to Me party; I'm inviting all of your Father and mine's old friends. And do invite that devilishly handsome boyfriend of yours. This'll be the most sensational party of the summer!"

I always tend to wonder how it was that her settlement made her so happy; it was stated in the Divorce Report (or whatever cold, official name they're called) that my father has to pay my mom dividends of fifteen thousand dollars a month for child support. Which is odd because Ry and I spend most of our time living with our Dad than our Mom, but she technically still has guardian rights over us. Which again doesn't make sense because we're now legal-I don't get laws.

"Okay Mom, when's the party?"

"At the end of June." She smiled, "I need the entire month just to plan for perfection."

"Okay." I bypassed to my 'room' just so I didn't have to hear her ramble. I think it's amazing that she's happy, but I also think that her happiness shouldn't revolve around something so tangible.

"_Hey it's Troy, I obviously can't pick up the phone right now, or else you wouldn't have to hear my message for my machine" –beep-_

I remember when I used to think that was cute, and part of his boyish charm, "Hey, it's me. Haven't seen you since Day of Destruction, but my Mom is planning on this Welcome Home party at the end of June, and if…we're still…you know together, I'd like-" _–beep- _

I closed my phone, "Like for you to come…"

When I felt my phone vibrate under my pillow, I hadn't realized I crashed on my bed, "Hello…?"

"Sweetie, where are you? It's past seven."  
>"…So?"<br>"So! Tradition of le Summer! Meet and Spill at Breezeway Café every evening at six! We've been waiting for you for like an hour. Are you okay?"

"I guess I didn't realize how tired I was." I sighed, and compensated, "I'll be there in ten. I'm at Mom's, and I'm just going to change and shower. Then I'll be there."

**..:….:..**

"I just want to die…"

"Is that supposed to be some sort of bad joke?"

I looked up to my three friends from stirring my coffee yet again, "I don't know…"

"Okay I'm really starting to become ill from all of this negativity." Ryan sighed, "Why don't you just go talk to him?" It's sort of like grating teeth with unpolished glass; I wanted to say 'Yes', but at the same time knew that 'No' was a better choice. I wanted this to work, but it's not like I knew this wouldn't happen. But I didn't know how to say that without sounding like a bitch.

"I don't know." I actually took a sip of the coffee this time, "I guess I just feel that I stepped on too many land mines."

"Of what?" Adele looked at me, "You told him the truth; it did hurt obviously, but know it's out in the open. You're scared of losing him, and…that's okay."

"Is it okay?"

"Well, do you think he wants you to always feel bad for him? To always walk on egg shells around him, and never fully be yourself because you're afraid you'll mess everything up?"

I nodded, "I'm gonna go to Starbuck's."

"Good luck!" I heard Adele call after me; it was quite a hike from Breezeway to Troy's work spot. Twelve blocks, one twisted ankle, and buckets of sweat later-I entered Starbuck's, and stood at the ordering counter.

"Hey." I smiled to, who I like to call, Expandable Girl, her smile can be so fake at times it's scary.

She sighed, and bellowed out, "Troy!" She then eyed me, "He's in the back today."

He walked in from the Employees Only door, and eyed me like I was the cookie he stole out of the jar. I felt the immediate awkward around the room, but it seemed like neither employees decided to pay homage to it.

"Hello."  
>"Hello."<p>

"I'm going to go finish whatever you were…doing in the back." Counter Girl sidestepped our mini-bomb lays, and scampered away through the Employee's Only door.

"So…"

"I was wondering if you got my message…on your phone." Wow; that didn't strike me as desperate.

"I did."

"Are you going to say anything besides two-worded answers?"

"Thinking about it."

"Seriously?"

"That was three."

"Look." I leaned against the counter, "I'm sorry about the whole-leukemia thing…"

"It's not just a thing Sharpay." Troy's eyes shifted around the room, refusing to make contact with me, "It's a part of me; I…love you. A lot. But I don't know if I can be with someone who can't handle facts."

"I do…" I sighed, "And-I don't…but I'm-trying?"

"Well that was authentic."

"…Please just-"

"I'm tired of pleasing; besides I'm still on the clock." He walked passed me to get behind the counter, "We can talk about this later."

"But we won't."

And-of course-he ignored me.

**..:….:..**

I was sitting on a large cushion near the corner of the room; my dress was black, sleeveless, very frilly-and down to my mid thigh. A solid black belt was around my waist with a small white bow at its center. Shiny black heels were on my feet, and my hair (which was a more neutral shade of blonde) was up in a back knot and a black headband was behind my bangs, the sides hidden in my hair. I kept running my fingers through my bangs; the fell over my right eye-just above my eyebrow line. It's the first time I've ever had a widow's peak.

"Hey." Adele sat down next to me after moving my broken-down doll looking legs, "This is…some party." The main room of my mom's new apartment was flooded with people I either barely remember or don't know at all. But somehow (it's her irrepressible talent) my mom found a way to fill the penthouse in this apartment complex.

"Yeah, well my Mom does know how to throw them." I held onto my martini glass, and sipped a bit.

"I thought you said you were done drinking?" During the time my parents actually went through the official parts of divorcing; I picked up a bit of a habit of drinking.

"Special occasion."  
>"Give me the glass."<br>"No."

"I don't see Troy here." Adele was either extremely forgetful, or just that pathetically hopeful. I swear I told her and the others at least once at our Breezeway meetings.

"So, I think I might take you up on your California crash for the rest of the summer; get that chance to just get away you know?"

"Sure, Ivy would love to see you again. But…get away from what?"

"Java!" For once I was actually glad Kelsi cut in; she sat down next to Adele, "You look so uber pretty in that dress; so get up off the boot-ay so we can par-tay!"

"I don't really want to right now Kels." I heard a loud jingling sound; I grabbed my purse on the side of the cushion, and dug around for my phone.

"Hello?"  
>"Hey."<p>

My face flushed, "Hi."

"Ummm…can we talk?"  
>"Ummm sure. Where?"<br>"Guess."

The line went dead, "I have to go." I stood up, and threw my purse over my shoulder.

"Do you want us to come with?" Adele asked.

"No, I think I'll take this one solo." I smiled, and handed her my martini glass.

**..:….:..**

"You're becoming too easy to find Batman."

Troy smiled goofily; he was dressed in a white button down shirt, black tie and pants-and swanky shoes. I sidestepped on over to his Mom' grave, and we stood in silence for a while.

"I don't not want to love you Sunshine."

"You called me Sunshine." I smiled, and we hugged, "I'm sorry…I just-sort of freaked out."

"I get that." He sighed into my neck, "Now."

"So, what are we gonna do?" I grabbed his hand, and we started walking back to his car.

"We love each other." He kissed me, "It's all we can do really."

"Stop being so insanely cute."  
>"Stop being so broodingly realistic."<p>

"I love you." I turned to look him in the eyes.

"I know." He cupped my cheek in his hand, "I love you too."

"We need to stop being so painstakingly romantic."  
>"Agreed."<p>

We got into my car.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THAT'S IT! DONE! AND CUT!<em>**

**_I didn't mean for this to go as fast as it did,_**  
><strong><em>but I like the BOOM BOOM BOOM! aspect of it.<em>**  
><strong><em>Keeps you on your toes ya know?<em>**  
><strong><em>I thought the ending was perfect;<em>**  
><strong><em>Enjoy. Review. Read the Fun Facts complied in the next chapter?<em>**  
><strong><em>xoxo. BxD<em>**


	2. Mirror Fun Facts

_This is just a little fun thing I've always wanted to do; so enjoy._

"Mirror" Fun Facts:

**-This was the first story I had started for my 'comeback'; I had no intention for it to get as popular as it did.**

-The story itself is dedicated to wishfulxthinking because she is the reason it stayed alive. She gave the story a slow pluse, and stuck with it.

**-It was a "write as I go" sort of story; I didn't have anything planned...at all. It sort of unraveled as I wrote: Shar's 'rent's divorce, ** **Troy's leukemia, Mrs. Bolton's death. They were all spur of the moment things **

-Kelsi's character was not supposed to be as large as it was. But your reviews stated how funny she was, and I was extra proud of her because I based her sense of humor off my own.

**-Chapter 8 was a complete dry spell because I based it all off the play; I had no ideas at all for that chapter.**

-Chapter 9 (Gaga Chapter!) was one of my favorite chapters to write (it was also the shortest-not counting the first 'teaser' chtaper) because I infused to of my favorite things: anime and Gaga.

**-My other favorite chapters were 13 and 17. 13 because of the lukemia recation, and 17 because I made Shar a complete rebel.**

-Chapter 15 came about because I thought it'd be fun to write a full chapter like diary entries

**-There's so much atristic-ness, and symbolism in this story it's disgusting x)**

-Adele was named after the British songstress respectively. Also, I chose her to appear in the OVA over my newest OC Phoebe because she was in Mirror and because I felt her personality would fit better in her character's role than Phoebe's.

**-I amazed myself by making Granny super sweet and endearing, but absolutely hated at the same time =]**

-The actual ending had the main characters: Troy, Shar, and Kels minor characters: Ry and Chad with Jason as well-chilling at Kels' Dad's beach house in Hawaii. I couldn't write it right to where it was a really good ending, so I scrapped it. I'm not sure if I still have it. xD It's wherever the final chapter is.

**-The OVA was quite a challenge; I started it in May, and didn't finish it until tonight. I put off mostly because of my summer classes, but also because** **I was having trouble relating to the characters again. When I write, and I finish or stop something for a while-I lose the characters. So this was a challenge** **for me as much as it was nostalgia, and I had a blast giving Mirror an 'alternate yet full' ending**

_Thanks so much for making this story amazing; if you're reading this? You're as much of a nerd about this story as I am. :] Thanks for sticking around.  
>Have any favorite momentschapters in this story? Hit them up in the review!_  
><em>xoxo. BxD<em>


End file.
